


Bowties are Cool

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's hat room has gone missing. He is actually quite cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are Cool

"River!" the Doctor called.

"Yes, sweetie?" River shouted in reply.

"What have you done with my hat room?"

River followed the sound of his voice to the control room, climbed the stairs and stood by the console. The Doctor was right in front of her, giving her an expectant look.

"I beg your pardon?" she said innocently.

"What have you done with my hat room?" he repeated.

"Nothing, my love. Why, what happened to it?"

"It's missing," he said sulkily.

"Perhaps the TARDIS moved it."

"She's not usually that mean."

River recognized the look on his face. It was the look he gave her when he knew she'd done something naughty but couldn't prove it.

"Ahh, I see. You think I told her to do it," River smirked.

"Did you?"

"Of course, sweetie," she told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"What? You had the most atrocious things in there."

"Hats are cool, River!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are! It's really mean, hiding a man's hats like that! You'll be shooting my bowties next!"

"No I won't," she said, a little too quickly.

"What was that?" he asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, River. Please, this is important. What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't shoot your bowties, sweetie."

"And why's that?" he raised a ghost-eyebrow.

"I'm biased."

A huge, excited grin spread across his face. He fingered his bowtie proudly as River stared at him, amusement evident on her face.

"What?" he asked, concerned by her reaction.

"Nothing, my love," she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
